disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy of the Sea
'Catboy of the Sea '''is the 33rd episode of Season 9. Summary Treasure and Sultan decide to help Connor overcome his fear of water by sailing in Treasure's ship together before going on a Pirate-ology field trip to sail in Red Jessica's ship. Plot The episode begins in the Pirate-ology where everyone is seen in their seats, chatting, when Kwazii silences everyone with his ocean pearl bracelet's magic to announce that he and his students will be going to sail on Red Jessica's ship, the Rose, on Friday. Everyone except Connor, who has aquaphobia, is excited to go. Later at home, Connor is about to throw away his permission slip into the trash bin when his dad Calvin notices it and asks his son how school was. Connor tells him that things were great, except that he and his friends will be going on a field trip to sail in Red Jessica's ship and that he's too afraid to go, but he doesn't want to let his class down. Nodding understandingly, Calvin takes Connor to the living room to have a talk. After the talk, Connor goes up to his room that night, but just as he is about to drift to sleep, his vintage mirror begins to glow which means that the portal to Whisker Haven is about to open! Coming out of bed, Connor goes over to it and step through the portal as the vortex takes him to Whisker Haven and his pajamas change into his daytime clothes. Right at the harbor, he sees some kind of ship being loaded up and a lot of critter-zens are seen coming on board, including Treasure and Sultan. He runs over to the deck to greet them and asks them what is going on as Sultan tells him that he and Treasure are going sail in the sea today. Connor is nervous about the sailing, but without thinking, he asks Sultan if he can come along with him and Treasure on their high sea adventure, and Sultan replies yes before Connor can change his mind as he follows the little tiger cub on board of the boat. When they are on board, Treasure greets Connor and asks him what he is doing on the boat. With a sigh, Connor decides to tell Treasure the truth. After explaining everything, Treasure nods sympathetically as she decides that maybe a boat trip will help him overcome his fear so he'll be ready for Red Jessica's pirate ship trip. Connor thanks Treasure for the offer, but decides to reject the boat trip, but before he can leave the dock, Sultan blocks Connor's way and assures him to just go with the flow and enjoy the boat ride. With a sigh, Connor decides to go back on the boat and just like Sultan said, go with the flow. As the sails are up, the anchor is lifted from the water and the boat sets sail as Treasure and Sultan enjoy the view of the water, just as Treasure notices Connor looking green with sickness. She asks him if he was okay as she realizes that poor Connor looks seasick, so Sultan comes to his rescue by giving him (Connor) a bucket and as Connor's cheeks filled up, he quickly picked up the bucket and pukes into it, much to Treasure and Sultan's sympathy and disgust. After Connor is done, he begins to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to go on this Whisker Haven boat trip as Treasure and Sultan comfort him and tell him to not worry. Characters * Trivia *This is the second time Connor had to face his fear of water. **The first was in ''Catboy’s Cloudy Crisis from PJ Masks. *This episode shows that Connor gets seasick. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring Palace Pets Category:Episodes focusing on Treasure Category:Episodes focusing on Sultan Category:Action Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Palace Pets images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Treasure images Category:Sultan images Category:Pet images Category:Group images